Wrath and Redemption of Kyuubi no Kitsune
by Fruitstogether
Summary: What would happen if the Kyuubi went back in time and change everything. Fem!Naruto, TimeTraveling!Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is. Wrath and Redemption of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Chapter one will be up soon~ I do not own chapter one or the prologue~ They belong to EDelta88~

* * *

It was over...

After everything they had been through, everything they had striven for, it was all coming to an end. They had fought for so long. They had come so far. They had been so _close!_

So very close...

But, in the end, close had not been close enough. Naruto's training had been far too little. Their new found partnership had come too late. Their enemies had been far too prepared. They had fought... and they had lost.

Their luck had finally run out.

The ritual was beginning now. He could feel it. The pull on his chakra as that accursed statue started to consume him. Like... as if he were being crushed at the bottom of the ocean while being slowly ripped apart. They were taking him away... away form the world the Sage had left him to and back to that thing he had been before, away form himself... away from her. They would take him away and Naruto would die. They were going to kill his _friend._

This was... unacceptable.

Thy could take him back. They could recreate the Juubi. They could cast their stupid illusion. They could raze the world to ash and cinder. What did he care? They could take everything else, anything else, but they could not have _her!_ They would not take the only human he had ever given a damn about! _He would not allow it! _

And so he fought. For the only person he had cared about since the days of his creation, Kurama fought like he had never fought before.

But it wasn't enough.

He was Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, first born of the Tailed Beasts, the favored child of the Sage of Six Paths. He had over a thousand years of experience and near limitless power. He was one of the most dangerous beings ever to walk the face of the planet! But it _wasn't enough!_ That damnable statue was _winning. Madara_ was winning.

And it _infuriated_ him...

In the confines of his container's mind. Kurama thrashed, roared, and struggled against the inevitable. Enraged by his own weakness. This fight was over and he knew it. It had been lost long ago. Long before the little shinobi had united. Long before Naruto had faced Pain. Long before that insolent brat had first come to him and demanded power. He couldn't win. Not here. Not _now._

But it was _not over_... not if Kurama had something to say about it. It would _not_ end like this.

He had come to far, gained too _much,_ for it to end _like this!_

So, with a final roar of defiance, Kurama turned the full might of his being on the space in front of him, pushing, tearing, _willing_ the universe to bend to his will, and thrust his claws forward into reality itself...

And brought existence as he knew it to an end.

* * *

Okay for anybody who is reading my other story 'New World High' I have a poll up for it~

The rating might change I don't know if it will but for now it shall stay T.

Fruitstogether~

Edit at 10:31 p.m.

A/N: Okay everybody. You might hate me but I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. It's not school or anything, since I'm out of school and currently we are having no family problems, it's just that I have no clue with what I'm doing with my stories. In other words I need time to write out my story plot and everything. The only story that I know that can be updated is: The Mad Hatter, The Cat the fish and the flames, and New World High. And that's only because I wrote out The Mad Hatter and the other two stories it's doing the whole review so the next chapter can go up. Not all are my stories are on hiatus yet. It's probably going to be the last chapters posted this week. I'm sorry for this, really.


	2. Kurama's Wrath

A/N_ #1: Due to a certain study to see which one you guys like enough for me to update, this one won for August. I might do Cat, Fish, Flames or How Far Can You Go? next. It just depends. Also! This and one more chapter until I get to start writing out the chapters! Yay...^^" Anyway I'm going to **try** to update one or twice a week. You see how I did that try? Well that's because school started and I'm not used to the school schedule and I need to have a writing time that revolves around school too. I'll figure out something next week though!~_

_A/N #2: You guys wanna hear about my second day of school? Well in the afternoon it turned out we had a bus change and the bus driver_ **didn't even know where we lived.** _S__o some high schooler, I think, had to show him around until she got of the bus. Then somehow I end up helping the man since I get off before two people and I know where everyone lived. Not just any man though, an _old _man. Probably older than our _own _bus driver and he's pretty old. Anyway, I only knew where everyone from last year lived so we end up somehow, I really have no clue how, leaving that neighborhood with people __who lived in that neighborhood _**on the bus****.** _We dropped of the people who lived there and went back in the neighborhood before. I was trying to get everyone home but they kept yelling about_ "I wanna go home!" _or _"It's hot on this bus!" _and all that -pardon my French- shit.__ And I was getting fed up with everyone and my friend told me I looked like I was about to cuss everyone out. So two high schoolers and a 7th grader had to help me take everyone home. By the time I got home I felt like breaking stuff. So that's why I'm updating today, since I'm in a good mood and I'm about to get food. _

* * *

_When you fight to protect those who are precious to you... that is when you become truly strong. -Yuuki Haku_

Chapter 2: Kurama's Wrath

No one was sure what had happened. One moment the night was silent, cool, and peaceful.

Then the Kyuubi had appeared at the gates, terrible and enraged. It had moved closer, unhindered, cutting a bloody swath through the defenders that came to stop it until it came to the mighty walls of stone that surrounded Konoha. It paused, only for a moment, then it crashed through the towering fortifications as easily as a child would fall through rice paper.

Ninjutsu washed off it like water off a duck's back. Genjutsu found no hold. Weapons and taijutsu were less than useless.

It was a hopeless battle, already all but lost.

Then from somewhere beyond the Hokage monument an unholy roar lounger than anything heard in living memory shook Konoha to its very foundations as something rushed toward the village. A moment later all light from the moon vanished as an enormous shadow sailed over Konoha and crashed into the Kyuubi with a sound like thunder, driving it away from the village with a force and fury that not even the mightiest of summons could hope to match.

And all around the village, Konoha's defenders froze in shock as they stared in wonder and confusion at the sight before them.

'What in all the hells...' Sarutobi Hiruzen whispered from the pathetic ruins of the walls that had protected his village for over a hundred years, Enma hanging limply at his side in the form of a hyoinbo as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

A second Kyuubi, battered and enfeebled, had joined the fight...

* * *

Moments earlier...

For a split second Kurama struggled against the fabric of the universe, holding his existence together by the barest of threads as he focused on his goal with a single minded intensity that could only be described as some kind of temporary insanity and then...

Then he was falling out of the sky, his abused body crashing into the ground and tumbling into the trees with resounding crash.

_'Wait... trees!'_ His eyes going wide, Kurama leapt to his feet, his eyes swiveling in every direction. Trees! Stars! Mountains! Rivers! He was out! He was- _'It worked...'_ he realized, staring around in awe. It had actually worked! Somehow, by the grace of something, it had worked!

Where was he?

_When_ was he?

Throwing out his senses he took the measure of the area around him, feeling, _searching_. He was in the Fire Country, somewhere just east of Konoha and he could feel...

_'Fear...'_ he thought, his eyes fixing on a point is the west where he knew his container's home lay. He could feel panic, hysteria, anger, but most of all there was fear in Konoha. A kind of terror like he had felt the night when...

Kurama's eyes went wide.

It was like the night Naruto had been born. The night Tobi had ripped him from Kushina's seal and set him on that pathetic village. The night everything went wrong...

_'Perfect...'_ Grinning in unrestrained triumph, Kurama barreled forward with unimaginable speed. Weakened though he was, he closed the distance between his previous position and Konoha within seconds, roaring a battle cry as he coiled the distance between his previous position and Konoha within seconds, roaring a battle cry as he coiled to leap over the village; all the while gaining a progressively clearer image of the village through his empathy. What he found as he leaped into the air toward his past self surprised him. Even as he crashed into the other Kyuubi he felt... _nothing._ Where he should have been able to feel a dense mass of anger, hate, and frustration struggling against the power of Tobi's sharingan there was an empty void.

'But that couldn't be right. There should have at least been...' scowling, Kurama shoved those thoughts aside for the moment and focused on the task at had. He had staggered his opponent, he had the advantage.

Now he had to press that advantage.

Ducking low, Kurama drove his shoulder into the other Kyuubi's chest, lifting its forepaws off the ground and throwing it further away from Konoha before rushing forward and slamming into its exposed flank.

The other Kyuubi roared, taking the hit and rolling to its feet but still Kurama felt nothing from it.

Rushing forward like he had before, Kurama lowered himself again as if to perform the same tackle when the other Kyuubi dodged to the side attempting to flank him.

Kurama was waiting.

Planting his forepaws, Kurama torqued his hindquarters to bring seven of his tails into the path of the other Kyuubi's head even as the other two snaked out to snared his opponent's forepaws.

_'He doesn't move like me,'_ Kurama observed as he completed his spin, dragging the other Kyuubi forward and off balance. Even when under Madara's and Tobi's control he had still been himself. So... _'Why doesn't he move like me?'_ He wondered as he brought on of his forepaws down to deliver a devastating blow to his counterpart's skull only for it to release a half formed and hastily constructed Imari into his chest, throwing him into the air.

Roaring in pain, Kurama road the blast, twisting his body through the air so that he came down facing his counterpart at it crossed the battlefield toward him, its eyes ablaze with the sharingan that controlled it.

Thinking quickly, Kurama dropped onto his flank, rolling under his opponent's charge and using his paws to hurl his counter part even further away from Naruto's village.

And still he felt nothing. It was completely empty devoid of feeling or emotion. Like...

_'Like a soulless husk...'_ Kurama realized even as his eyes grew cold and calculating, a low snarl rumbling in his chest as he began to circle, his battled fogged mind working a mile a minute. _'Soulless...'_ Yes. yes, that would make perfect sense. It did not move like him because it was _not_ him. It did not have any emotions because it didn't _have_ any. It felt empty because it _was_ empty.

His eyes narrowed further, his keen gaze never leaving his empty shell as they continued to circle each other. Unfortunately, husk or not, the puppet with his skin was still a threat while Tobi controlled it and possibly still a threat after Naruto's father severed that control. A biju with his level of strength but possessing no mind of its own? At best it would act on the nature of his chakra and go on a berserker rampage, which would simply cause him a great deal of trouble. at worst...

At worst, without a mind of to hold it together, it would explode and wipe out everything for hundreds of miles in every direction.

_'This is not good,'_ Kurama decided. He had now lost the initiative and, while this... _thing,_ may not be as skilled as him, he was severely weakened from his romp through time and space, not to mention the war before that. He could not afford to stall in hopes of that annoying blonde meddler. He needed to end this quickly. But killing it wouldn't work. Not even biju could kill biju, Gods knew he'd tried to kill Shukaku more than once. But if he dispersed it while there was no mind to control the chakra it would be the same as if-

_'Wait...'_ Kurama thought as an idea occurred to him. There might not be a soul to anchor his younger self but his soul was here. _He_ was here. _'That might work...'_ he thought. It was a soulless mass of chakra. More specifically, it was a soulless mass of _his_ chakra. Up until this point he had been treating it as a separate biju but it... it really wasn't. It was more like one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin, a construct of his chakra. The mechanics were a little different but...

Kurama grinned cruelly to himself. He had a plan now. He could win.

He _had_ to win...

Reaching out with his tails he grasped at the debris around him, picking up enormous chunks of upturned earth and ripping trees older than the hidden villages up by their roots, hurling the missiles at his counterpart as he gathered the chakra for an Imari of his own. All the wile, he continued to circle, stepping carefully as he continued to watch the puppet bat away the incoming missiles like annoying files. He knew they wouldn't do much damage but that wasn't the point. He needed an opening. It didn't have to be much, just something...

_'There!'_ he thought just as a particularly large chunk of rock struck the husk in the snout, stunning it.

In that brief moment of distraction, Kurama belched an enormous gout of flame across the battlefield at the husk, engulfing his opponent in chakra fire and, more importantly, completely obscuring the space between them.

A moment later the other Kyuubi barked, releasing a pulse of chakra that dowsed most of the flames as it turned to face Kurama.

But Kurama was already gone.

Then, before the enthralled Kyuubi could even think to move, Kurama fell from the sky, driving his opponent into the ground with the force of a meteor even as he released a fully formed Imari into his opponent at point blank range.

* * *

Sarutobi's eyes went wide. "Brace yourselves!" he roared, ducking for cover and channeling chakra into ever part of his body touching solid ground.

Not a second later the world turned a blinding white as a tremendous explosion rocked the landscape followed almost immediately by a shockwave that sent any shinobi caught out in the open flying, even with the chakra most of them were all using to anchor themselves.

Then the world was silent.

"By the Gods..." Sarutobi whispered, staggering to his feet as he felt a steady trickle of blood leaking from his left ear.

Where there had been two Kyuubi, the enfeebled one stood alone, panting in the middle of an ever shrinking swirling miasma of vile chakra.

"Orders sir?" one of the AMBU asked, his voice steady despite his obvious unease as the defenders watched the Kyuubi's wounds knit shut before their eyes, the rest of its body filling out, leaving it looking healthier by the second.

"...Stand by for evacuation protocols, Captain," Sarutobi commanded. This new incarnation of the Nine Tails defeated a healthy and rested form of itself while at a significant disadvantage, if it chose to turn its fury on them now...

But, much to their amazement, it didn't. Rather than attack them, once the Kyuubi had finished absorbing the chakra cloud, it appeared to pause for a moment and the walked off in an apparently random direction, ignoring them entirely as it made its way toward the northeast.

Sarutobi frowned, staring after it. "Captain, you and your squad are with me. The rest of you begin triage and repairs!" he barked before leaping into the forest after the tailed beast. _'What are you doing...'_

* * *

_ **Reviews (For all because I don't think I did)~**_

Uzu the talented Uzumaki- Thank you even though it's not mine. This so far is EDelta88.

\- that was the prologue this one is longer. :D

Monkeykimg (Guest): I'll do it! I love that pairing anyway!~ Here's the new update. I'll like that idea with Kurama so he going to be here... sometimes. That's a spoiler. Oh my goodness I have to switch her gender! I'm not going to pull a Bleach on this story though. p.s. this isn't mine. It's EDelta88.

aspygirlredo- here it is~ :D

xenocanaan- Here's the next chapter~

and I think I already talked to you .

_Well I glad you guys liked it and I'll talk to you next time or whatever._

_Arrivederci!~_


	3. Kurama's Redemption

_A/N#1: Since I feel like I committed a horrible crime I'm going to say this: I do not own Naruto or theses three chapters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and EDelta88. _

_A/N#2: Okay everyone this is important. You see this is the last chapter of the Wrath and Redemption of Kyuubi no Kistune **written **by EDelta88. I'm going to start the next chapters and it's going to be hard for me. His writing style is very different to me, you guys understand right? I mean TCtFatF and TSoT7 looks like -pardon my French- shit. The best stories that I have up that I wrote would possibly be, um, How Far Can You Go?, and Lost and Found; I just need to edit them, apparently. So I'm going to try my best to get my chapters to look really good. But there's only so much a 13 year-old can do, so updates will be so weird, it's not even funny. Like I could possibly three times one week and none the next. Hope you enjoy this review will be answered next time.~_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kurama's Redemption**

Fire Country,

_'Where are you...'_ Kurama wondered, his eyes searching the ground as he strained his senses to find Naruto's chakra in the jumbled mass of energies that surrounded his container's village.

Curses, where had that blonde rat stashed his wife and daughter? And why did the cheap imitations of his father have to surround their villages with so many pesky chakra fields? And why did human spawn have to have such weak chakra? This would be so much easier if his container was older and already a shining beacon of life energy like her mother had been!

Wait...

_'If Naruto ever finds out about this she will never let me hear the end of it,'_ Kurama thought, his ears drooping sheepishly as he started searching for Kushina's chakra. Not a moment later, he found her. _'Ah, there you...'_ he thought, a relieved grin working its way across his jowls only to suddenly turn to a frown, his hackles rising in alarm. Then he was rushing north.

Something was wrong.

Kushina... she was a jumbled mess of some of the most negative emotions he had ever felt. Fear, panic, helplessness, anguish... and all of them were crushingly powerful. He had never felt such turmoil in her emotions, not even when she had been taken by the storm ninja as breeding stock.

Something was very, very, wrong.

A strange urgency overtook Kurama as he willed himself to move faster… he barely even noticed how his body dematerialized, becoming an aetherial stream of fire-like chakra that swept over the landscape with incredible speed but leaving no sign or warning of its passing.

The next thing he knew he was solid again, standing above an unassuming cottage where he could feel his containers' chakras. Not wasting a moment Kurama crouched down to stare into the shelter. Then his eyes went wide, his body going rigid in shock. He could see Kushina, tears rolling freely down her cheeks as she held a little blonde child, rhythmically pressing three fingers into the infant's chest just above the heart.

Naruto wasn't breathing.

"Please... please breath," Kushina begged as she tried to revive her daughter.

_'No...' _Kurama thought, a strange numbness spreading through his body as he stared down at the still form of the child that should have been his living container. This wasn't right. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. What had happened? What had gone wrong?

"Please, don't do this to me Naru-chan. Please breath. Please!" Kushina sobbed, completely ignorant of her surroundings as she cradled the unresponsive infant to her chest.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

A short distance away, Hiruzen and his squad of Anbu lurked out of sight, baffled by the Kyuubi's behavior.

"Hizashi?" Sarutobi asked commandingly as they watched it lying on its stomach, staring at something out of sight. Normally he would have had a sealing team ready and already in the process of putting the Kyuubi back in its cage. After all, he had lived through Madara's attacks as well as a time when the beast was still roaming free. But something was different now, never in his life had he heard of such behavior in a biju, let alone the violent Kyuubi no Yoko. He was… curious.

"Sir," the hawk masked Anbu acknowledged, his byakugan flaring to life behind his mask. "What in the world..." he muttered in confusion.

"Report!" Sarutobi demanded, suddenly all business.

"Sir, there's a shelter on the far side, Kushina-sama is inside holding what appears to be a stillborn infant," the Hawk masked captain explained. "The Kyuubi appears to be observing them and…uh, sir?"

"What is it Captain?" Sarutobi asked, made curious once more by the uncertainty in his subordinate's voice.

"Can… can a biju cry?"

* * *

It was strange, Kurama decided as a single tear slipped unnoticed into the fur of his muzzle as he continued to stare into the shelter. He could feel that Naruto's body was alive, healthy even. Not as scratch on her. Even her chakra was-

_'Wait...'_ Suddenly, Kurama's eyes narrowed to slits.

Dead bodies didn't have chakra.

But Naruto, despite her appearance still had chakra. It was still there. He could feel it. But… Her chakra was wrong. Something was... _'Her Yin is missing?'_ he wondered, bewildered. Not suppressed or weak like was common in newborns but gone? _'For it to be completely gone her soul would also have to be gone,'_ Kurama reasoned, the cogs in his head spinning furiously as he tried to figure out what had happened.

Nothing had happened to Naruto in the previous set of events until her father had transported him to this location. Even then she had been completely uninjured through the entire process. In fact, from a certain point of view the sealing had left her more healthy and robust than she had been to begin with.

So what had happened? What could have happened? What was different?

Kurama's ears twitched in irritation, sending gust of wind through his fur. The answer to his last question was obvious enough.

He was different…

But how would him coming back caused this? Was it some consequence of what he'd done? Was it some side effect of a temporal disturbance? Could it have something to do with his battle with the husk of his former self? Could the power output from their attacks have…

Kurama's thoughts trailed off as something occurred to him.

His past self had been missing its soul when he arrived… completely devoid of the Yin side of his chakra but Kurama had still possessed that part of himself.

Why?

All the while Kurama's eyes never left Naruto's form as his mind worked furiously to solve the problem.

This was something to do with him.

He had changed something.

When he had come back, he had…

Kurama blinked, his mind grinding to a halt as it seized on that thought. He had come back and the younger him had been soulless, supplanted by…

So it wasn't something to do with him per se… it had do with Naruto.

His Naruto.

Instantly, Kurama's mind was racing again. If he was right, that would mean that his Naruto was here, now, somewhere. Her soul, more powerful and dominant with age and maturity was here in their past usurping her former self. But how had she come back? She had been on death's door, there was no way she could have sent herself back. That would mean that she came back with him. That he brought her back. But he hadn't meant to so that would mean that it was an accident. So if neither of them had done it then how was she...

Kurama cocked his head ever so slightly as his eyes drifted to the barely visible, unblemished, skin of baby Naruto's stomach.

_'The seal… Could it really be that simple?'_ he wondered as he turned his senses inward, feeling, searching… and he smiled, his body sagging in relief.

It was a testament to her grief that Kushina had not noticed Kurama's presence until the very tip of Kurama's massive claw was right in front of her, ever so gently resting on her child's belly. Then in an enormous rush of chakra, Kurama was gone.

And Naruto began to cry.

* * *

_Konoha, 13 Years Later…_

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" an aide shouted, rushing into Minato's office.

The Yondaime groaned in resignation, dropping his face into his hands. He knew that tone. That whiny, slightly panicked, tone that lacked the fear or urgency of an actual emergency. It was a tone that the young Hokage was intimately familiar with. It was the tone his brown nosing underlings always used when…

"My lord!" the toady cried, snapping to attention and giving a salute. "Your daughter has defaced the Hokage Monument, sir!"

Minato parted his fingers ever so slightly, starting at his aide as he blinked very, very slowly. Then he dropped his hands, turning to the side to stare out the window at said monument. As his aide said, it was covered with graffiti… and what appeared to be giant glasses and a mustache on his face… and an enlarged version of Icha Icha propped up in front of the Sandaime's… the Nidaime's likeness had somehow acquired a chibi body and a riding crop… and Hashirama-sama appeared to be kissing a monument sized likeness of Uchiha Madara.

None of this had been there two and a half hours ago when he had come into work…

Minato turned back to his subordinate. "When was this discovered?" he inquired with a deceptively calm voice.

"About thirty minutes ago, sir."

"I assume she was wearing her usual outfit?"

"I believe so, yes."

"You believe so?" Minato quoted.

"No one has actually seen her, sir."

"Oh, alright then," Minato replied with an airy tone, as if this perfectly explained everything. "Has she been apprehended yet?"

"The patrols have been attempting to locate her since we discovered the crime, sir."

"So, just to clarify, you are telling me that in the space of two hours my daughter, my teenage daughter, did that?" Minato asked, his tone deliberately even and controlled.

"Yes sir."

"In broad daylight…"

"Yes sir."

"Wearing hunters' orange…"

"We believe so, yes."

"And that she went completely undetected while drastically altering the state of the most visible landmark in the village…"

"Yes sir."

"And has since remained undetected for the last half hour in a village of highly trained ninja that is actively looking for her?"

"Yes sir," the aide replied, sounding please with himself for some reason that Minato could not fathom.

Minato palmed his face and sighed again. 'I am surrounded by idiots…' he thought exasperatedly. "Contact Sarutobi-dono, tell him that he is in charge until I get back," he ordered as he activated the seal that would secure the room until his predecessor arrived.

The brown noser gave a startled yelp as the barrier flung him bodily from the room and slammed the doors behind me.

Massaging his temples, Minato closed his eyes searching for the Hiraishin Shiki he had placed on his daughter for just such an occasion. "There you are…" he muttered, his eyes snapping open. Then, with barely a thought, he vanished into Hiraishin making a grab at the space where he could feel his wayward daughter as he came out of the technique…

Only to grasp air as Narumi hurled herself out of the way, blowing a raspberry at him as she freefell off the Hokage Tower.

"God damn that girl makes me proud…" Minato whispered to himself as he watched his daughter bounce off the outer wall of the tower and practically fly over the rooftops as she cackled like a maniac.

The chase was on…

* * *

Omake: Temper Tantrum

By: EDelta88

Inspired and partially written by Jostanos

A certain 'undead' Uchiha saw what happened and was stunned, stymied, and FURIOUS!

"Where did that other Kyuubi come from? And why did he take my pawn?" Tobi

ranted before he added, "And where the fuck did it go?! If I'm ever able to find him I'll... I SHALL BEND HIM TO MY WILL AND FORCE HIM TO DESTROY KONOHAGAKURE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Snap!

"Huh?" our demented Uchiha wondered. Finally noticing the nice ANBU (one in particular tossing away a suspiciously broken stick) surrounding him the Uchiha sheepishly grinned beneath his mask and rubbed the back of his neck." Did I just say that out loud?"

The surrounding ninja nod in ominous unison.

For a moment the masked shinobi said nothing, staring back at them. "Um...Ooops?" he said, lamely shrugging his shoulders.

The nice ANBU draw various weapons and start performing various handseals.

The certain undead Uchiha waves to the nice ANBU before turning and sprinting in the opposite direction. "Toodles!"

* * *

_Edit at 7:15 PM_

_GUYS! I forgot to change something! Gomen!_


	4. Naruto's Past and Narumi's Present

_A/N#1: Hi guys! Sorry for the delay. You see this chapter was suppose to be posted like two weeks ago but I had really bad ear problems and I couldn't hear out of one of them, so yeah... But! But this one is longer (maybe) so I apologize for by presenting you guys this. _

_A/N#2: So which would you prefer: How Far Can You Go? or The Cat, The Fish, and The Flames_

_A/N#3: Hey Kimmy! If you're reading this, do you think you can start next chapter and so forth? You can P.M. me and we can talk about it. _

_A/n#4: Oh and the thing about the names is I have this belief of whatever it's called: if Minato and Kushina were alive I think they would have changed Naruto's name into a more female name. _

"Talking"

_Memory_

** Older Naruto/Tailed Beast **

** _Memory/Naruto talking_**

* * *

_Everyone lives bound by their own knowledge and awareness. They define that as reality; but knowledge and awareness are vague, and perhaps better called illusions. -Itachi Uchiha_

**Chapter 3: Naruto's Past and Narumi's Present**

Streets of Konoha, Fire Country,

"But Papa I don't want to take the exams! It's so boring!" Narumi whined.

She was tied up with rope and was being dragged to the Academy. Everyone they passed bye waved to the smiling Hokage and his pouting daughter.

"Then how are you going to be Hokage, then?" He asked. She blinked and looked up at the sky.

"Save the village from some weird guy claiming to be God?" She offered, making him chuckle. "How are you going to save the village?" He asked next, this time making her think about it. "I dunno." She mumbled, puffing out her cheeks and looked away. Minato started to laugh at that comment, making Narumi sighed and started to pout.

He stopped making her look to the side and see the open doors of the Academy. Minato un-tied the ropes and took off all the seal, he kneeled down and looked her in the eye. "If you can pass the Gennin test, Your Mama and I will take you out for ramen." He said. "Really!?" She exclaimed jumping up and down. "Really." He replied, smiling at her.

"Wait for me ramen!" Narumi yelled running into the building. Minato stood up and smiled as he watched his daughter go in the building. He sighed though when he realized two things.

"Now to tell Kushina and Sensei." Minato sighed and walked to their house first.

* * *

Narumi was running inside the building, hurrying to find the classroom she was supposed to be in. She ran in a hallway looking right and left to see a closed door but to her dismay all the doors were open. Narumi let out a frustrated groan before turning around and going on the other side of the building, staying on the lower floors. This time she was starting to break out into a sweat by the time she made it to the end of the hall.

Glaring at the wall, Narumi kicked it as hard as she could leaving a hole in the wall. She turned on the heels of her feet and ran upstairs to second floor right side. Letting out a loud sigh, she grinned when she saw the door closed.

"Now for your final exam you must cre-" SLAM! "Don't start the test yet!" Narumi cried out, startling everyone. Her long blond pig-tails was frizzing out at the ends and she was panting a little.

"Narumi, your late." Iruka nagged looking at the girl. "Sorry Iruka-sensei! I had some... business! Yeah! I had some business to take care of!" She grinning sheepishly and saluted to him. "Just sit down for now." He sighed and she scrambled up the steps to sit in an open seat.

"Now as I was saying before, for your final exam you must create a doppleganger. Wait until your name is called, then go into the next room to take the test." He said and walked into the room. 'I wonder if I can do it this time.' Narumi mused looking out the window while everybody went to talk to their friends.

By the time the six name was called on, Narumi was already dozing off. Her eyes showing the class room before the _whole_ scenery changed.

* * *

_Narumi was in the forest running from something using the trees to get herself farther. She glanced back and saw another girl right beside her, keeping up to her. The girl had short spiky hair and goggles working as a headband to cover her bangs. Narumi saw that she was wearing the same orange jumpsuit as herself but with a large scroll on her back. Iruka was right behind them using the trees to catch up with both of them; him and the mystery girl both looking like they just got away from a fight. "Found her!" Iruka exclaimed looking at the one with the goggles._

_"What_?"_ Narumi said looking at them confused. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled getting both of their attention. _"Naruto?"_ she repeated in the same voice, looking more puzzled. "Hurry, give me the scroll! Mizuki's after you!" Iruka yelled at her. Naruto stopped on a tree branch and swiftly jumped to tackle him in the chest, catching both Iruka and Narumi off guard. Iruka slammed to the ground, skidding to a halt on his back, while Naruto landed on her feet. The friction making him have a hard time stopping and slammed to a tree taking deep breaths, while Narumi jumped a few trees away from where they were. _

_She looked around and saw the real version of the girl hiding behind a large tree, holding a large scroll for dear life._ "What's going on here?" _Narumi asked aloud_. _**"Your just seeing my past."** An older version of the girl, Naruto, said swinging her arm around Narumi's shoulder. _"W-who are you?" _Narumi stuttered looking at the lady. _

_The older version of Naruto was wearing a black and orange long sleeve hoodie with it zipped down a little showing her fishnet V-neck and part of her chest, a short black ruffled skirt, orange tights, black legwarmers, and black heeled shinobi shoes. She looked to be the age of seventeen, wearing her long blond hair down like Kushina's and her red eyes glancing at her younger selves with a mischievous look._

**"I'm you. We just have different names, dunno why though but we do. Right now your just seeing part of my past."** _Older Naruto explained giving her a_ _foxlike grin._ "Why? I mean is this even going to be helpful?" _Narumi asked furrowing her brows._ **"Yes, now hush." **_Older Naruto muttered and pointed to the scene. _

_"Huh?" Iruka said slowly getting up, trembling slightly. "How... Naruto?" he asked. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki said breaking the henge. "He he he he he" Naruto grinned. "Because," POOF! "I'm Iruka!" he said. "... I see..." Mizuki mused, glaring at the panting man. Narumi saw the real Naruto glancing to her left where the two Chunin were; she looked at the scene with both curiosity and amazement._

_"He he he. You'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect her." Mizuki smirked. "I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you! Iruka declared. "You idiot! Naruto and I are the same!" He yelled shocking all of them, except the Older Naruto; she just frowned. "What!?" Iruka said looking at him. _

_Younger Naruto tensed up to his reaction and glared a little while Narumi looked at all of them worriedly. "If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want! There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll, unlike what you're assuming." he said smirking some more. 'Yeah..." Iruka replied. _

_Younger Naruto's eyes widen and Narumi flinched at that comment, both feeling emotionally and physically hurt from that response, while older Naruto's frowned grew at that comment. Naruto glared at the ground "I knew it." she whispered, and Narumi had to stain her ears to hear her. "See... even Iruka-sensei deep down... doesn't acknowledge me." _

_"The demon fox would do that... but Naruto is different. I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students!" Iruka declared, Younger Naruto looking up, surprised at that comment. _

_"She may not be the hardest worker, and she's clumsy and no one accepts her. She already know what it is to feel pain inside your heart. She isn't the demon fox... she's a member of the hidden leaf village. She's Uzumaki Naruto!" He finished. Narumi rubbed her eyes from the tears falling from her face. She looked at Younger Naruto and saw tears and snot pouring down from her face in waves as she shook softly. _"D-Did he really say that?"_ Narumi blubbered looking up at the soft smile that Older Naruto was giving her. _**"Yeah, he did." **_She said softly. _

_"Tsk!" Mizuki hissed before sighing. "Well whatever. I said I would take care of you later, but I change my mind." He said grabbing his last windmill shuriken from his back. __"HURRY UP AND DIE!" He yelled swinging the shuriken in his hands. Mizuki swung his arms back and slid his foot back, the shuriken swinging faster by the second. Iruka smiled softly as he let go of the windmill, awaiting his fate. Younger Naruto came from her hiding space and kneed him in the gut, making the shuriken lose it direction and cut off some tree branches, catching everyone, except Older Naruto, off guard. _

_Mizuki slammed into the ground with a thud while Younger Naruto skidded to a stop, using her hand and feet. "Wha-" Narumi whispered. _**"It's just getting started, girlie."**_ Older Naruto smirked. "You shouldn't have done that, brat!" Mizuki growled slowly picking himself up. "Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei, or I'll kill you!" She snarled, balancing the scroll with one hand and the ground. _

_"You idiot! Why did you come out!" Iruka cried out. "Ha! I can kill a brat like you in one shot!" Mizuki sneered. "Try it and I'll bring back the pain a thousand times over." She threatened, making a cross hand sign. "Then do it demon fox!" He taunted. _

**_POOF!_**

_Iruka and Narumi looked at the area in shock. The whole area was covered in clones of Younger Naruto. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **both Naruto's said, one looking proud and nostalgic, the other showing different emotions from each clone. _

_"Wha-! What's going on?!" Mizuki demanded, looking around the area in confusion. _

_"What's wrong!"_

_"Weren't you going to kill me with one hit?!"_

_"Well then-" _

_"I'll start, okay?" One said rolling up her sleeve. _

_"Ah... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Ahahaha~ Maybe I went too far!~" She confessed rubbing the back of her head. Mizuki was laying on the ground unconscious and with blood coming out of his mouth and nose. Narumi looked at both Naruto's in awe while Older Naruto crossed her arms and smiled with a blush on her face. _

_"Naruto, come here please. I need to give you something." Iruka said smiling softly. She stop laughing and gave him a confused look but still walked up to him. "Close your eyes, dear." He said and she did so feeling giddy and nervous at the same time. _

_Younger Naruto heard shuffling going on and something warm and smooth get tied around her forehead. Narumi walked up closer to see what was happening and gasped. She turned to face Older Naruto and gave her a bright warm smile when she nodded her head. _

_"Now can I sensei?" the Younger one asked. "Yes Naruto, you can open your eyes now." he said._

_"Congratulations on graduation!" _

_"_Wow"_ Narumi said giving a sideways glance at the older one. _**"Yep, that's how I got my hitai-ate. Such a good day, and soon you'll get yours too. See you later mini-me and watch out."**_ Older Naruto said waving to the girl as she gave her a confused look._

* * *

Narumi open her eyes and felt her arm jolt straight out punching someone straight in the stomach, causing them to kneel down and a few onlookers to gape at her. She rubbed her eyes and let out a loud yawn before looking at the fallen person and for everything to click in her mind. "O-Oh my God! Hiro are you okay!?" she asked standing up. She walked to the fallen boy and helped him up, while he was still coughing and his pale face turning a nice shade of pink. "S-sorry for that N-Narumi. I-It's j-just that-" He wheezed out.

"Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

"Coming!" She yelled shooting a worried look to the Hyuuga boy and looked around the room trying to find someone, and smiled when she did.

"Sakura!"

"_What _Narumi?"

"Can you watch Hiro for me? Please?' she begged, jogging in place. "What's in it for..." She started to said but flinched. Narumi was giving the pinkette a harsh glare and was emitting a cold aura that was giving everyone the chills. "Fine, fine. I'll watch the Hyuuga kid, but please _stop doing that_!" She caved making her smile and sigh in relief, along with everyone else.

Narumi ran to the door as soon as she put Hiro in a seat and Sakura went to stand by him, everyone else continuing what they were doing before. She stopped though, when she stood right infront of it. She looked at the door with wide eyes. 'What if I fail!? What do I do!? Oh God I'm going to fail!'

**'Just use the jutsu you saw.'** A deep voice filled with annoyance said. "N-Naruto?" She whispered.

She looked around the room and saw a brief glimpse of a dark and murky sewer, but paled when she saw a giant red-orange fox with one of his blood red eyes filled with amusement and something else she couldn't identify behind a cell-like area.

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks, before pivoting on her feet to face the a deep breath, she shut her eyes slowly opened the door. Narumi stuck her head in the room and looked around. It was an medium size classroom with a table behind the chalk board. It had a tablecloth and around 20 hitai-ates on the table and two chunnins sitting right behind them. She enter the room and closed the door.

"We'll begin when your ready." Iruka said to the girl. She slowly nodded and hesitantly walked to the center of the room. Taking a deep breath, she made a hand sign that was foreign to her yet it seemed so natural to her. Iruka was the first to recognize the move as soon as she took that position, dread creeping on his face.

"Wait-" "SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" "-Na…ru…mi."

Mizaki smiled but his eyes shined with anger and for a moment making it look like a grimace, while Iruka's face gladly met his palm.

"Whoa!" Narumi gaped looking around the room. The whole room was full of solid clones of the blue-eyed, blond hair girl and a few… male versions too? "Well this is wonderful and everything but can you dispel them?" Iruka groaned, his right eyebrow twitching. She looed at him and did so; the room filling up with fog. It quickly dissapeared to reveal Narumi rubbing the back of her head and laughing neveriously.

"That was great and everything, but I don't think she passed this time. After all, she didn't do what she was supposed to." Mizuki said getting a look from Iruka.

Narumi pursed her lips into a thin line and glared at Mizuki. "What are you talking about, Mizuki? She did something even better; she created enough solid shadow clones to fill the room." Iruka said looking at him oddly. "Congratulations. You can get your hitai-ate and leave."

Narumi blinked before a full grinned appeared on her face and grabbed a hitai-ate, putting it inside her jacket pocket. She walked out the room looking depressed and sat back where she was.

Later~

Everyone was outside the academy talking and showing their hitai-ate to their parents while Narumi was sitting on a swing. She would push herself a little but stared at the ground depressed. Someone came behind her and started to slowly push the swing, making the girl blink and look up. "Hey Naru." Kushina said smiling at her. "Hey Mama. Where's Papa?" she said.

"Behind the tree."

"Oh."

"I thought that would work." He muttered walking away from the tree. "So how did the test go?" Kushina asked stopping the swing. "I'm sorry, but I…." She mumbled looking away. "Hmm? I can't hear you, Naru." She said. "I said I passed!" She yelled standing up and pulling out her hitai-ate. 'Shoot.'

"I'm so proud of you!" Kushina gushed and picked Narumi up, giving her a big hug making her squeak and everyone look at them. She squealed and swung around in circles making Minato chuckle at the two. "M-Mama! Stooop!" Narumi cried out, her face turing red and started to squirm. Kushina stopped as soon as she saw Naru's face and placed her on the ground. She held out her hand to both Naru and Minato. "Why don't we celebrate with some ramen?" she decided giving Minato a glare as he chuckled softly and looked away. "Ra-men! Ra-men!" Narumi chanted pulling both their hands.

* * *

**Profile-**

**Name- Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age- 14**

**Gender-** **Girl**

**Birthday- October 10**

**Hair Color- Blond**

**Eye Color- Blue**

**Height- 4"5'**

**Outfit- Orange Jumpsuit/Orange sleeveless jacket and skirt both with blue shinobi shoes**

* * *

Edit: 9:13 PM 9/2/14 

Edit: 6:21 PM 9/3/14


	5. Please read (Don't review just PM me)

Hi guys I know it's been a while with update, seeing as it's April and I haven't truly updated since September-ish, but I will still write these stories.

**But remember I have a life too you guys.**

I'm in the middle of getting ready for exams, I have choir/theater stuff to deal with, and I'm grounded at the moment(typing this while my mom is working).

**Please stop spamming me with questions about updating.**

I'm not going to stop writing my stories, even if it takes a few years or smth. Who knows how long it will actually take to write them all *shrugs*.

I can still work on The cat, the fish, and the flames but that's it. The rest are going to have to wait until like the last week of May.

Stories I can't work on:

Wrath and Redemption of Kyuubi no Kitsune

Lost and Found (I have a draft but guys just read the A/N message on the last chapter and give me an idea. _I cant move this story forward unless y'all give me **something**_)

The Shinigami of Team 7 (Re-writing all of this)

How Far Can You Go? (One chapter semi done)

How do YOU think we act? (I have two chapters semi done)

The Mad Hatter (I re-started this on my tablet. My mom took my tablet.)

New World High (I'm probably going to delete)

I'm really sorry about not posting anything but guys please stop asking for updates. Please. Stop with the "I'll kill you if you don't update" crap too. You know who you are. Don't do that or it really will be longer for me to update. Name-calling doesn't help either. I don't care if you're just joking, stop it. I'm on this website to do something I enjoy and all this crap isn't giving me good vibes with writing and making me wanna stop. I'm doing what I love and I hope yall can chill with the harassment(you know who you are) and repeated questions.

I'm sorry if I sound needy but you guys need to accept my boundaries before you can ask for anything.

If you want to talk about my stories you can go to my twitter ( animequeen23 or farmer_bean) or tumblr (coolcatsunite)

Thanks for listening and I hope you can understand,

Fruitstogether


	6. Important pt 2 (Pm me please!)

Hi guys it's me again with good and bad news.

Good news is that I'm sorta over my writers block and the first fic to be updated again is The Mad Hatter ((which new title is now afficallly The Girl with Two Eyes apart of _The Mad Hatter_ *eyebrow waggle* _series_) which i'm currently looking for a beta for. Pm me if you want more info about it! *0*))

Bad news is that I'm moving and I have to ballance writing and school with like 3-5+ hours of sleep and I'm starting to fall behind with school work because I'm not use to it (I'm a ninth grader now whoop-whoop) and a whole buch of shit like debate and model un and choir and ap theatre i have to worry about also _while i'm currently moving. _

So yeah, it's going to take a little while longer for my stories. Like the only one I'm sure that it's about to start is TGwTE but that won't start until a month from now and it's going to take me forever just to actually psych myself up for that (the rating is going to be M and this is my first time writing something so... _so_ _Mature!_ So I have no clue how this is going to go).

Thank you so much though for like waiting on me like. I'm crying because y'all stuck with me even when I kinda like dissapeared and junk. Like I had so much shit going on in the summer and now it's just like the after-effects of that shit storm and I'm trying my best and I'm so glad that y'all understand. Like I'm going to try my best to start updating it's just going to take awhile and I hope you can understand that.

Thanks for understanding and I'm truly sorry for this long wait,

Fruitstogether~


End file.
